


Говори

by alex_knight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацуя и Ацуши едут на каникулах в Лос-Анджелес</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говори

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для OTP Wars 2.0
> 
> В тексте цитируется стихотворение Фрэнка О'Хары

1.  
«Пить с тобой колу это даже круче, чем рвануть в Сан-Себастьян, Ирун, Биарриц, Бейонн…» Буквы вдруг вздрогнули, а в животе стало неприятно пусто, когда самолет тряхнуло в воздушной яме. Тацуя выдохнул и попытался снова принять удобное положение в кресле. Стаканчик опасно качнулся, но устоял, пара капель невкусного растворимого кофе осели на столик. По правую руку завозился Ацуши, который полчаса назад с трудом устроил свои длинные ноги в узком пространстве салона и все-таки задремал, несмотря на зоны турбулентности.

— Опять подбрасывает, — монотонно пожаловался он и попытался вытянуться. Тацуя не сразу понял, что улыбается: Ацуши был невероятно высоким, и маленькие пространства делали его неуклюжим. Это раздражало самого Ацуши, но всегда втайне нравилось Тацуе. Вся фишка заключалась в том, что ему просто нравилось в Ацуши все, и это все, кроме таланта к баскетболу, — втайне. Спустя четыре года дружбы Тацуя наконец научился с этим жить. 

— Что поделать, — запоздало откликнулся он и наконец-то отвел взгляд от колена Ацуши — неровная дыра на джинсах привлекала внимание светлым пятнышком кожи. 

— Муро-чин, если бы я сидел у окна, я бы в него смотрел, — заметил Ацуши. — А ты что-то читаешь, — он не спрашивал, что именно, просто констатировал факт. 

Тацуя растерянно перевел взгляд на планшет, лежащий на коленях. 

Не то чтобы он считал себя ценителем поэзии, но было в тех словах что-то очень правильное, цепляющее. Фильм, где они звучали, показался глупым и плохим, но вот сейчас, спустя пару лет, в сонном салоне самолета, стих вдруг наполнился смыслом и стал каким-то родным. Как футболка, любимая потому, что на ней остался запах дорогого человека, случайно уснувшего на плече. Или мороженое — потому что вместе им испачкались и смеялись над этим. 

Ацуши придвинулся ближе и замер, безразличный к смеющимся взглядам бортпроводниц, большой, нескладный и яркий. Когда он читал, то еле заметно шевелил губами, словно строчки давались ему с трудом — его английский был все еще очень плох, несмотря на занятия и старания Тацуи. Через несколько секунд Ацуши нахмурился, недовольный и как будто бы немного обиженный. 

— Непонятно, — коротко поделился он и выпрямился, откидываясь на спинку.

Тацуя вздохнул. А может, оно и хорошо, что непонятно. Тацуя ему даже завидовал. Если бы ему самому все эти отвлекающие эмоции были так же чужды, он бы просто играл в баскетбол. Завел бы девушку, дружил без всяких темных мыслишек с Ацуши.

Тацуя покачал головой и снова перечитал строчки. «…Когда я рядом с тобой, мне трудно поверить, что в мире может существовать нечто такое же безмолвное, такое же торжественное, такое же неприветливо решительное» — как Ацуши рядом, сонный, меланхоличный. Черт разберет, что у него на уме, Тацуя провел с ним столько времени, а до сих пор не мог понять, что же такого важного упускает за шелестом фольги от шоколадки. Когда-то в школе, ему казалось, он хорошо понимал его, а потом все стало сложнее.

— Не желаете выпить чего-нибудь? — Девушка в форменной пилотке с любопытством разглядывала их, постукивая пальцами по ручке тележки.

Ацуши нехотя приоткрыл глаза и покосился на Тацую.

— Она спрашивает, не хотим ли мы выпить, — перевел Тацуя.

— А, — кивнул тот. — Фанта, пожалуйста, — с акцентом выговорил он, и Тацуя почему-то расстроился.

— Одну колу, пожалуйста, — вздохнул он.

2.  
Тацуя сонно потянулся и перекатился с одного бока на другой. Кровать казалась непривычно широкой, и он улыбнулся, не открывая глаз: он все-таки был дома, перелет ему не приснился. Тацуя приподнялся на локтях и окинул взглядом комнату. Солнечные лучи пробивались через шторы, окрашивали книжные полки и пустой компьютерный стол оранжевым. Из приоткрытого окна пахло цветами, пылью и летом. Тацуя вдруг понял, что очень скучал по Лос-Анджелесу, хотя особенно не задумывался об этом, и ему не терпелось пройтись по знакомым с детства кварталам. Не терпелось показать их Ацуши.

Тот обнаружился в соседней комнате, вытянувшийся по диагонали на кровати. Уже одетый, уже в окружении пустых фантиков от батончиков.

— Доброе утро! — поздоровался Тацуя, проскальзывая внутрь. — Выспался?

— Привет, — Ацуши лениво приоткрыл глаза и надул пузырь из жвачки. Внушительный такой, у Тацуи никогда подобные не получались. — Немного. У вас классная кровать, я почти поместился.

Тацуя коротко хохотнул, присаживаясь рядом. Честно говоря, при всем восторге от роста Ацуши, он ему сочувствовал. Он и сам испытывал дискомфорт, ударяясь головой о поручни в транспорте, что уж говорить о бедном Ацуши.

— Пойдем сегодня погуляем? — Тацуя зевнул, потянулся и осторожно откинулся на спину рядом с Ацуши. Тут же захотелось провести ладонью по его животу, и он прикрыл глаза от греха подальше. Через несколько секунд на макушку опустилась большая теплая ладонь — и Ацуши взлохматил ему волосы размеренно и как-то даже задумчиво. Тацуя подался в прикосновение и улыбнулся, зажмуриваясь еще крепче. 

— Ты собирался показать мне город, — напомнил Ацуши. — Муро-чину вечно не сидится на месте.

— Тебе понравится, — заверил Тацуя.

Вставать не хотелось. От Ацуши пахло лосьоном и конфетами, за окном вдалеке шумели машины. Тацуя легко представил их в маленьком, изолированном от всего ненужного мире.

— Мальчики? — В дверь постучали, и Тацуя вздрогнул, нехотя выскользнул из-под руки Ацуши и выпрямился. Мир снова расширился до необъятного. 

— Да, мам, мы здесь.

— Идите завтракать!

— Идем, — отозвался Ацуши за него, и Тацуя почувствовал, что в груди снова появляется легкость. 

Мама с первых секунд прониклась к здоровенному Ацуши исключительно материнской нежностью, и ее не смущали ни необычная манера тянуть слова и давать всем фамильярные прозвища, ни яркий цвет волос. 

— Какие планы? — улыбнулась она, раскладывая по тарелкам салат.

— Хочу показать город, — отозвался Тацуя. — Немного поиграем в стритбол, познакомлю Ацуши с ребятами. И потренируемся немного.

Мама кивнула, Ацуши, казалось, не слышал его, полностью занятый тостом с беконом.

— Одни тренировки на уме, — со вздохом заметила мама.

Кажется, ЭлЭй не особенно волновал Ацуши, как и звучащий со всех сторон английский. Он все так же равнодушно посматривал из-под ресниц и меланхолично жевал конфеты.

— Как тебе город? — спросил Тацуя. 

Они вышли к песчаному берегу. В полосе прибоя верещали дети, пока матери прогуливались по пляжу, на песке томно загорали девушки. Несколько парней в костюмах для серфинга тащили за собой доски. Тацуя припомнил себя в последний раз перед отъездом — если здесь что-то и поменялось, то разве что мелочи.

— Нормально, — покровительственным тоном ответил Ацуши. — Людей много, как в Токио.

— И как тебе люди? — Тацуя присел за столик на дощатом помосте летнего кафе. Ацуши устроился напротив, вытянул длинные ноги. Джинсовые бриджи не скрывали бледные голени — наверняка обгорит за день.

— Да никак, — пожал плечами Ацуши. — Все на одно лицо. — Он задумчиво оглядел чупа-чупс в руках. — Одинаково-разные.

Тацуя только покачал головой.

— Забавно, примерно так думают о японцах многие американцы, — усмехнулся он.

— Да ну, — фыркнул Ацуши. — Как можно перепутать, например, меня и Куро-чина. Или Ака-чина.

Действительно, как. Иногда Тацуе казалось, что Ацуши над ним просто прикалывается, но нет, тот был серьезен — вроде бы.

— Тебя-то вообще ни с кем не перепутаешь, — сказал Тацуя, веселясь.

Тот, однако, смеяться и не думал, пристально взглянул на Тацую так, что по спине побежали мурашки. Хотел бы он понимать такие взгляды — цепкие, долгие и совершенно нечитаемые. С одинаковым лицом Ацуши мог грозиться раздавить кого-то и разглядывать конфеты — или вот Тацую.

— А разве тебя можно с кем-то спутать? — наконец сказал он, недоуменно пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в меню.

В кармане завибрировал телефон — Алекс, кто же еще.

— … сегодня в пять?! — Тацуя благоразумно дождался, когда поток приветствий утихнет, и поднес трубку к уху.

— Привет, Алекс. Да, я тоже рад. Мы с Ацуши хотели бы зайти. Ты ведь не против?

— Опять баскетбол, — протянул он, когда Тацуя распрощался. — Я думал, мы едем на каникулы.

— Да ладно тебе! Не хочешь всем показать класс?

— Я — нет. Это ты хочешь всех сделать, — возразил Ацуши и принялся за принесенное мороженое. За внушительную горку мороженого, залитую морем сиропа. От одного вида на языке появлялось ощущение вязкой карамели, Тацуя поежился и отвернулся.

— Я хочу, чтоб все видели, что им все равно до тебя далеко.

Отчасти это было правдой. Не то чтобы Тацуя любил хвастаться, да и можно ли вообще хвастаться другим человеком, но его почему-то распирала гордость — за большие ладони Ацуши, за его чуть сутулые широкие плечи и за длинные мощные ноги.

— Конечно, далеко, — хмыкнул Ацуши и замолк, увлекшись своим мороженым.

3.  
В наивном раннем детстве Тацуя считал, что будь баскетбол человеком, то выглядел бы как Алекс.

Алекс всегда была для него необычным сочетанием женственности и силы — не худая, а крепкая, не хрупкая, но изящная, в ней чувствовались энергия и обаяние, легкость и мощь. Лет в двенадцать Тацуя был уверен, что вырастет и женится на ней, в четырнадцать понял, что ему мало что светит, и твердо решил, что будущая спутница жизни будет похожа на тренера как сестра-близнец. К двадцати двум он оказался по уши влюблен, и уж кто-кто, а Ацуши на близнеца Алекс не тянул.

— Муро-чин, — голос Ацуши отвлек, и Тацуя поднял на него взгляд.

— Что такое?

Вместо ответа тот мотнул головой. Тацуя проследил за движением и понял, что все это время теребил кольцо на шее — и даже не заметил. Ацуши эта подвеска никогда не нравилась, как и Тайга, и та история с проигрышем будто бы до сих пор волновала его. 

Тацуя выпустил из рук цепочку и сунул руки в карманы, понимающе улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, тебе не нравится.

— Ужасно бесит, — пробормотал Ацуши. 

Давно было понятно, что Ацуши ревновал его — как друга. 

Духа спросить прямо не хватало — Тацуя прекрасно знал, что Ацуши скажет честно и бесхитростно, а услышать ответ было очень страшно. Лучше уж так. Они не ссорились, не отдалились — просто больше не сближались, и Ацуши как будто закрылся. Со стороны никто не заметил, но Тацуя с холодком понимал — что-то разладилось. А вот когда — проморгал. Был слишком занят реваншем за проигрыш в Зимнем Кубке, новыми турнирами и негласным соревнованием с Тайгой, и сказать, в какой момент он не смог прочитать эмоции Ацуши, как раньше, было невозможно. Бездарно проебал, как еще назвать?

— Тацуя! — Алекс вышла из раздевалки и помахала ему рукой, отвлекая от раздумий. 

Он улыбнулся, двинулся к ней, оставив Ацуши и гнетущие мысли.

— Привет!

— И чему же ты собрался у меня учиться? — Алекс села на скамейку и с нескрываемой радостью оглядела Тацую снизу вверх. — Я же говорила, что научила тебя всему, что умею сама, ты думаешь, я тут изобрела велосипед?

— Мы приехали потренироваться, — пожал плечами Тацуя и тут же проследил за взглядом Алекс. 

Ацуши стоял в сторонке, оглядывал из-под челки зал и равнодушно жевал жвачку.

— Что-то не похоже, чтоб он горел желанием, — усмехнулась Алекс. — Но это в его духе, я знаю.

— Он за компанию, да.

— Чтобы ты не соскучился, понятно.

Ацуши, будто почувствовав, что речь идет о нем, тут же неторопливо подошел к ним.

— Хороший зал, — хмыкнул он.

— Еще бы, — Алекс широко улыбнулась и окинула их обоих долгим взглядом. — Ну что ж, давайте разомнемся для начала?

Ацуши закатил глаза, но покорно скинул с себя ветровку, оставшись в одной форме.

— Муро-чин, и ради этого ты тащил меня в свою Америку!

Разумеется, не только ради этого. Помимо всякой сентиментальной чепухи ему ужасно хотелось посмотреть, что будет, если Алекс возьмется за Ацуши. Могло бы получиться что-то невероятное, но все зависело от желания Ацуши и от любопытства Алекс. Она давно не играла как профи, Ацуши уже имел неплохой опыт, и Тацуя мог только гадать, что в конечном итоге получится.

«Тащи его сюда!» — сказала тогда Алекс по скайпу. — «Будем учиться. Кто у кого!»

Она, конечно, шутила, но доля правды в этом была.

Алекс уже видела игру Ацуши, с трибуны и в записи, но сама ни разу не оказывалась с ним один на один на площадке. Скрип кроссовок по блестящему полу, пара секунд — и Тацуя увидел ее распахнутые от удивления глаза. Ацуши легко поймал мяч огромной ладонью и, помедлив секунду, отпустил его катиться по спортзалу.

— Але-чин, я не буду с тобой играть, — заявил он и пожал плечами. — Ты маленькая женщина, это будет просто нечестно.

«Маленькой женщине» не доставало жалких трех сантиметров, чтоб сравняться с Тацуей в росте, но Ацуши это не особенно волновало. Сама Алекс опешила, но через секунду звонко рассмеялась и запустила мячом в спину Ацуши — тот направлялся к Тацуе.

— Ацуши, my sweet summer child, — сказала она c хитрой улыбкой. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, как дерутся девчонки.

Ацуши на шутку внимания не обратил, но остальное его явно задело, он остановился и обернулся через плечо.

— Да что вы все никак не уйметесь со своим баскетболом?..

Тацуе показалось, что от Ацуши повеяло решимостью, которая просыпалась во время напряженных матчей, но он ошибся — Ацуши был просто раздражен. Зато Алекс с хитринкой подмигнула ему, довольная, и легко приняла брошенный ей мяч.

— Играем до десяти, — сказала она. — Тацуя, ты судишь.

Он кивнул и потянулся за свистком, чувствуя волнение — кажется, раньше он и не представлял себе, чем могла бы закончиться игра один на один у этой парочки.

Ацуши забрал мяч первым, самую малость подался вперед и отправил его в корзину точным броском. Кажется, он даже не напрягался, и Тацуя понял — зря. Алекс усмехнулась так, как будто все шло по ее плану — хотя почему будто? Она была меньше, физически слабее, но это ничего не значило. Она не делала ничего нового, особенного, все те же известные большинству финты — но отчего-то в ее исполнении все казалось другим. На фоне манеры Ацуши, на фоне его роста Алекс была непредсказуемой, и только после того, как она обошла его и забросила мяч в ответ, Тацуя, моргнув, понял: это оказался самый обычный трюк, он сам умел такое ничуть не хуже, а то и лучше. Но чтобы такое сработало с Ацуши, он не помнил.  
Тот вздрогнул и изменился в лице — разозлился, понятное дело. Он ничего не сказал, но от былой ленцы не осталось и следа. В Алекс, казалось, тоже проснулся азарт. Ацуши почти повелся на ее обманное движение, но в последний момент все-таки раскусил и помешал обводке только за счет своих длинных рук. 

Игра разгонялась, мяч рыжим пятном мелькал между двух таких поразительно разных силуэтов. Выпад — один, второй, — отбор, через пару секунд мяч снова был в кольце, и Тацуя показал на пальцах счет — Ацуши вел.  
Второй раз фейк не сработал, как и его зеркальное отражение — Ацуши мгновенно адаптировался в игре и остановил атаку Алекс прекрасным блок-шотом, в два мощных шага обошел ее и повел мяч вперед. Алекс нагнала его и нырнула ему под руку, ловко перехватила мяч так, что Ацуши по инерции все еще двигался, когда она рванула обратно, и забросила мяч из-за дуги.

Тацуя понял, что задержал дыхание в начале атаки и выдохнул только тогда, когда мяч звонко ударился о покрытие.

— Пять-четыре! — выкрикнул он, но счет их уже, казалось, не волновал.

Ацуши бесился, со временем он научился злиться еще тише, чем раньше, но выглядело это жутковато.

Игра, которая началась так несерьезно, захватила всех троих. Ацуши реагировал на все движения Алекс так, словно не читал их, а делал вместе с ней, наверное, посторонний человек не заметил бы этого интервала в доли секунды. И чем дольше они боролись за мяч на площадке, тем меньше становился этот интервал — Ацуши привыкал к темпу и предугадывал движения Алекс, какими бы быстрыми они ни были. Она снова пошла с левой ноги, но в последний момент отступила назад и сделала молниеносный кроссовер под коленом, отступая назад. Ацуши вскинулся, но было слишком поздно — Алекс воспользовалась освободившейся зоной и обошла его. Бросок вышел не самым точным, мяч покатился по кольцу и через секунду упал в ладони Ацуши.

Каждый удар гулко отдавался в стенах спортзала. Один, два, три — Тацуя отсчитывал шепотом, не зная, за кого болеть, — похоже, злой Ацуши хотел положить мяч в сетку, не прыгая и не бросая, но Алекс вынудила его: появилась неожиданно, прямо под руку, сбив темп, и Ацуши сделал бросок прямо с дуги.

— Семь-девять! — объявил Тацуя и закашлялся, в горле пересохло, и он потянулся за водой.

Ацуши только мельком взглянул на него, вздернул подбородок и мрачно отвернулся. Ему хватило бы всего одного броска, чтобы закончить игру, но Алекс было все равно. Она даже не попыталась заполучить мяч, подпрыгнула для вида, а затем оттолкнулась назад и оказалась на пути уже идущего в атаку Ацуши. Секунда — и она буквально украла у Ацуши мяч и повела, сыграв на разнице габаритов, так быстро, как могла. Еще секунда, и она положила в кольцо данк — красивый, как по учебнику. Теперь они сравнялись. Ацуши убрал волосы со лба и повел плечами; Тацуя пригляделся и увидел, как движется от сбитого дыхания его кадык.

Оставался последний ход, и Тацуя теперь совсем не знал, чего ждать, только восхищенно следил за движениями игроков. Казалось невероятным, что Алекс может блокировать Ацуши, но она могла, она много чего умела, сильная и упорная, хитрая. Ацуши раздражался все больше от того, что не всегда получалось уследить за ней, бесился от незнакомой ловкости ее рук, и Тацуя с каким-то щемящим чувством просто ждал, во что выльется эта злость.

Прыжок Ацуши получился высоким и устрашающим, кольцо жалобно скрипнуло под его весом, когда он впечатал мяч в сетку с такой силой, что он снова звонко подпрыгнул вверх, едва коснувшись пола.

— Все, — глухо сказал Ацуши и несколько раз шумно вдохнул и выдохнул. — Больше не зовите меня играть. 

Тацуя перевел дыхание, качая головой. Ацуши, похоже, задело куда сильней, чем он поначалу думал, раз уж он заиграл всерьез.

— Это было круто, — восхищенно признался Тацуя, глядя на обоих.

Ацуши демонстративно принялся за сникерс, развалившись на скамейке, и нехотя протянул руку Тацуе в ответ — привычка, все-таки заведенная после окончания школы.

— Здорово сыграли! — весело сказала Алекс. — Впечатляет, — похвалила она, и Ацуши только пожал плечами, мол, удивила. — Вообще-то, не стоило без разминки. Не думала, что так получится.

— Не волнуйся. Мы недавно с пробежки, более или менее разогрелись.

Алекс усмехнулась и оперлась о плечо Тацуи.

— Готова спорить, ты бежишь впереди и размахиваешь сникерсом, иначе я не представляю этого.

Он улыбнулся. Неплохая идея, и Алекс не была так уж далека от истины — он просто ставил Ацуши перед фактом, что завтракать без пробежек они не будут, и тот скорбно зашнуровывал кроссовки.

— Ладно, — сказала Алекс. — Давай теперь с тобой разберемся.

Тацуя кивнул и поймал брошенный ему мяч. Отполированный пол заливало солнечным светом, небо через стекла высоких окон казалось необыкновенно чистым и высоким. День только начинался, но был уже необыкновенным. 

Ацуши просидел и провалялся на скамейке полтренировки, а потом заскучал так сильно, что даже сам присоединился к ним, и Алекс смотрела на него с каким-то любопытством сумасшедшего ученого.

— Вот это сыграли, прямо искры из глаз! — напоследок пошутила она и крепко стиснула их обоих за плечи. — Приходите еще, когда будет много народу, сыграем по-настоящему.

Ацуши только закатил глаза.

— Я хочу быть судьей, как Муро-чин, — протянул он. — Не хочу носиться. 

По пути домой Тацуя все прокручивал в голове увиденную игру — соперники были такие разные, но оба необыкновенные. Упрямая и гибкая Алекс, он был влюблен в ее стиль подростком, пытался впитать все эти мелочи, когда учился у нее, вырос на таком баскетболе. Ацуши рядом с ней казался совершенно иным, просто воплощение мощи — тяжелый и неумолимый, как молот, и Тацую просто вело от этой энергии. Сам он так не мог, но знал, каково это — быть частью такой силы, играть вместе с Ацуши, на его волне и при этом по-своему, не зря их еще со старшей школы наигрывали вместе как связку. Тацуя понимал, что может дать игре именно то, на что не хватало одной пробивной манеры Ацуши, и в такие моменты на площадке он был самым счастливым в мире. А вот что тот думал на этот счет — оставалось только гадать.

— Ты грузишься, — вдруг сказал Ацуши.

— Да нет, с чего бы? Просто вспомнил вашу игру, — честно признался Тацуя. — Как тебе Алекс?

Ацуши хмыкнул, обдумывая ответ. Шумная, наверняка скажет он, или раздражающая. Или что-то вроде «она меня достала». 

— Красивая.

От неожиданности Тацуя поперхнулся глотком воды.

— Что?

Ацуши с недоумением посмотрел на него.

— А что, нет, что ли? Секси.

Тацуя вспомнил, как давно, еще в школе, Ацуши во время уборки открыл его шкафчик и нашел там старую фотографию — солнечный Лос-Анджелес, и они с Алекс и Тайгой на фоне пальм. Он еще тогда сказал: «секси», и это показалось Тацуе смешным и нелепым — слышать такое от шестнадцатилетнего Ацуши. А сейчас, пять лет спустя, смешно совсем не было — только неприятно и стыдно за собственную неправильную реакцию. Конечно, он прав, конечно, Алекс эффектная.

— Я не об этом, я про игру.

— А-а-а, — Ацуши потянулся и зевнул. — Сильная для девчонки. Иначе стал бы я с ней играть, по-твоему?

Действительно.

— Ацуши, — позвал Тацуя. — Пойдем на пляж?

Тот отвернулся, поправляя растрепавшиеся от ветра волосы.

— Пойдем.

4.  
— Муро-чин, ты во всех странах нарасхват, — в голосе Ацуши слышалось недовольство. — У тебя везде появляются какие-то бывшие друзья.

— Не бывшие, а старые, — поправил Тацуя. — Бывшие — это когда вы больше не дружите.

— Какая разница, — вздохнул Ацуши и развернул чупа-чупс. Тацуя знал — сейчас запахнет клубничной химией, и он будет идти рядом и облизываться. Не на чупа-чупс, разумеется. — Все равно приходится из-за них куда-то идти.

Это было правдой: на пляже Тацуя встретился со старыми знакомыми, и вот теперь их ждали на вечеринке в клубе. Туда Тацую совсем не тянуло, но обидеть приятеля не хотелось — оказывается, он теперь работал ди-джеем.

— Мы просто посидим, послушаем музыку, — Тацуя не знал, кого уговаривал больше, Ацуши или себя. — Будем пить колу и отдыхать.

С колой Тацуя не ошибся, просто в ней оказался еще ром, а потом виски, или наоборот — Тацуя уже не помнил точно. Вначале он всего лишь увидел в толпе Ника, одного из старых знакомых — все из той же стритбольной тусовки детства, они едва узнали друг друга. В руках Тацуи оказался стакан, кола шипела, от пузырьков защипало в носу, и льдинки таяли от душного тепла, а потом уже Тацуя распробовал на языке горьковато-травянистый привкус спиртного. Было жарко, во рту пересохло, а выпивку здесь явно жалели, и опьянеть Тацуя не боялся, а потому выпил еще один шот и сразу же взял два стакана — себе и Ацуши. Тот стоял рядом, оглядывал толпящихся людей около барной стойки. Его белая майка светилась голубовато-белым в ультрафиолете, а яркие волосы теперь казались почти черными — он выглядел точно сошедший с поп-арт картинки персонаж. Тацуя шутя коснулся ледяным стаканом оголенного плеча, и Ацуши пришибло крупной дрожью, он недовольно отпрянул и покачал головой. Тацуя не слышал его, только видел, как шевелятся его губы.

— Не слышно! — громко прокричал Тацуя, мотая головой.

Ацуши все-таки взял в руки стакан, отпил одним глотком сразу половину и через пару секунд поморщился, а потом наклонился ближе, щеку тут же защекотало его волосами.

— Я говорю, это горько, — повторил он, растягивая слова, громко, почти в самое ухо. — Мы здесь надолго?

Тацуя вгляделся в лицо перед собой. Ацуши терпеливо ждал, и Тацуя смотрел на блестящие от выпивки губы, чувствуя запах той самой проклятой клубники, колы и виски. Так просто сейчас качнуться вперед, лизнуть сладкий рот, прижаться к нему своим. Господи, да даже целоваться не обязательно — достаточно было хотя бы просто почувствовать легкое касание, хоть раз, поймать чужое дыхание ртом и просто стоять так.

— Мы здесь надолго? — повторил Ацуши. Тацуя потер пальцами висок. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — ответил наконец Тацуя. — Все в порядке. Давай еще побудем немного? Давай чуть-чуть выпьем, Ацуши? — предложил он.

Тот насторожился и на всякий случай переспросил:

— Ты пить хочешь, да, Муро-чин?

Тацуя просто воспользовался моментом — притянул его к себе поближе одной рукой и громко повторил:

— Ацуши, выпей со мной, пожалуйста.

И почему они раньше никогда не делали этого, даже странно. Тацуя пил алкоголь редко — не испытывал тяги, к тому же, все это мешало спорту, но все-таки иногда мог расслабиться. Они всей командой ходили пить пиво, тоже очень-очень редко, но Ацуши, попробовав его впервые, долго отплевывался, ругался и с тех пор к пиву не притрагивался. А сейчас, в жаре и темноте, это была другая страна, другие незнакомые люди вокруг, и Тацуе ужасно хотелось посмотреть, как пьянеет Ацуши. Вдруг тот станет разговорчивее? Можно было бы купить ему сладкий коктейль, с вишнями и фруктами, чтобы тому понравилось. 

Ацуши пожал плечами и присел на ближайший к стойке стул, указывая рукой на соседний. Тацуя шагнул к нему, чувствуя, как кружится голова — легко и пока что приятно.

Бармен поставил перед ними два стакана с чем-то ярким.

— Это ты заказал? — удивился Тацуя, и Ацуши кивнул.

— Ты же пить хотел.

Здесь музыка звучала чуть тише, и чтобы услышать друг друга, достаточно было просто говорить громче. Тацуя взял холодный стакан и отхлебнул, во рту сразу же появился приторный вкус апельсина.

— Это же сок, — сказал он.

— Ну да. Ты же пить хотел, — повторил Ацуши. — Не то?

— Не то, — Тацуя засмеялся, сам над собой. Споить Ацуши — что за глупая идея. — Я хотел напиться с тобой, — прибавил он честно. 

— Зачем? — только удивился тот.

Затем, чтобы тебе снесло крышу, подумал Тацуя. Затем, чтобы целоваться с тобой и наутро не сгореть от стыда, потому что ты не вспомнишь.

— Да просто так, забудь, — вслух вздохнул Тацуя и отодвинул стакан. — Пойду умоюсь, здесь слишком жарко.

Его вдруг охватило страшное разочарование, ощущение пустоты и какой-то безнадежности. Не очень-то они были близки. Если подумать, Ацуши ведь никогда не делился с ним чем-то личным. Когда-то в школе — возможно, но не сейчас.  
Брызги полетели во все стороны, когда Тацуя резко отвернул кран, и попали на джинсы. Он набрал пригоршню холодной воды и плеснул себе в лицо, а потом с силой потер сомкнутые веки.

Стоило вернуться к Ацуши и пойти домой. Чертов клуб, чертова виски-кола, от которой его развезло куда сильней, чем он ожидал. 

На полпути к стойке в динамиках сменился трек, и народ хлынул на танцпол. Тацуя краем глаза увидел макушку Ацуши — его белая майка светилась в ультрафиолете как маяк в темноте.

— Привет! — прямо перед Тацуей возникла девушка из толпы, как черт из табакерки. Она двигалась резко, едва не падала из-за толкотни, но, кажется, веселилась от души. Тацуя не сразу, но разглядел ее лицо — симпатичная, на вид чуть старше, чем он.

— Привет! — ответил он. Толпа не пропускала вперед, и ему поневоле пришлось двигаться в такт, подхватывая чужой темп. Тацуя вдруг понял, что не помнит, когда танцевал в последний раз.

— Правда, тут клево! 

— Да! — Рассказывать, что ему тут не нравилось, было бы дольше.

Девушка оказалась совсем рядом, теперь они соприкасались телами, стукались локтями, и никакого удовольствия от этого Тацуя не чувствовал. 

— Ты мне нравишься, ты клевый! — без обиняков прокричала она ему в ухо, заставляя наклониться. — Ты откуда?!

Вот так все просто у этих американцев, пять секунд — и ты клевый. Наверное, Тацуя недостаточно долго прожил здесь, раз даже после пяти лет не мог сказать такого Ацуши — боялся до трясучки. Ничего не боялся, кроме этого.

— Япония! — отозвался он.

— Я Кэт, а ты?!

— Тацуя!

— Тетсуя?! Окей!

— Окей, пусть будет «Тетсуя»!

Тацуя потихоньку продвигался вперед, танцуя с Кэт, так получалось даже быстрее. Наконец, он увидел лицо Ацуши — тот сразу же заметил его, но не сменил позы, все так же сидел за стойкой, безразлично поглядывая вокруг. Увидев, как Кэт льнет к нему всем телом, Ацуши как будто бы удивился, но потом отвернулся, подзывая бармена и подвигая пустой стакан из-под сока. 

Тацуя с досадой отвернулся — а чего он хотел, ревности? Вот бред.

Он положил руки на талию Кэт и вслушался в монотонную ритмичную музыку. Девичье тело казалось гибким и горячим, это легко чувствовалось даже через футболку. Внезапный поцелуй вышел глубоким и мокрым, во рту появился привкус джина, словно Тацуя попробовал пожевать сосновую иголку. 

Тацуя открыл глаза, не разрывая поцелуя, и повернул голову так, чтобы боковым зрением зацепить стойку, — и встретился взглядом с Ацуши. Тот смотрел, не моргая, долго и пристально, а потом поднес ко рту неизвестно откуда взявшееся яблоко. Тацуя легко представил и хруст, и запах, и сок, как если бы сидел рядом.

— Извини, — выдохнул он, отрываясь. — Мне пора.

Он вывернулся из рук Кэт и плечом отпихнул нескольких парней рядом.

— Ну и придурок! — беззлобно крикнула ему вслед Кэт, но Тацуя не обернулся.

Он остановился прямо перед Ацуши. Тот меланхолично жевал.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — вдруг сказал он. — А ты остаешься, да? — Ацуши неопределенно кивнул в сторону танцпола. Тацуя в который раз убедился: ему и правда плевать, как бы Тацуе ни хотелось.

— Да, — зло сказал он. — Приду утром, а ты иди спать. И есть, проголодался, наверное, да? Один дойдешь?

Ацуши как будто погрустнел и поднялся со стула.

— Да, проголодался, — спокойно сказал он. — Хорошо повеселись, Муро-чин.

Тацуя, глядя ему в спину, почувствовал себя полным идиотом.

— Виски, пятьдесят, — попросил он и залпом выпил. Горло обожгло, зато внутри словно затеплился огонек.

Нельзя так глупо себя вести, не стоило обижать Ацуши, да и отпускать одного тоже. Он плохо объяснялся по-английски, понимал местных еще хуже и толком не знал города.

Тацуя вытащил из кармана пару банкнот и расплатился. Ацуши не любил ходить быстро, и его еще можно было его нагнать — потерять из вида двухметрового парня вроде него сложно, в конце концов.

Но разыскивать никого не пришлось. Тацуя поспешно свернул за угол и едва не споткнулся о сидящего на ступеньках перехода метро Ацуши.

— Муро-чин? — тот удивленно поднял глаза. — И что же ты здесь делаешь?

— Ацуши, ты здесь!

Тацуя сел рядом.

— Ты же собирался развлекаться всю ночь, — напомнил Ацуши.

— А ты собирался есть, — парировал он.

— У меня с собой батончик. 

— Ты что, решил ждать меня тут? — тупо спросил Тацуя.

Ацуши фыркнул, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

— Вот еще. Я просто устал.

Тацуя побарабанил пальцами по колену. Вокруг шумела ночь, кто-то шел в клуб, кто-то уходил, кто-то стоял на улице и курил, и все вокруг мешалось в одно сплошное пятно звуков, запахов, ощущений, и только Ацуши рядом имел значение — молчаливый, непонятный и неловкий. Тацуя отстраненно подумал — зачем вообще нужны другие люди вокруг? Он подвинулся ближе и осторожно прислонился к плечу Ацуши, совсем легко, виском, прося разрешения — как сказать словами, он не знал. Тот вздрогнул и опустил плечо, а Тацуя благодарно устроился на нем. Сейчас он посидит так, всего пару минут, и гадкое чувство пройдет — рядом с Ацуши всегда было приятней, даже если грустно.

— Пойдем домой?

— А как же девушка? — уточнил Ацуши с сочувствием в голосе, или Тацуе это только померещилось. — Не сложилось?

— Ага, — вздохнул Тацуя. — Вроде того.

— Ладно тебе, успеется, — рассудил Ацуши.

Тацуя прикрыл глаза, вставать не хотелось. Может быть, это и есть подходящий момент — задать вопрос или сказать все вслух самому. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что мне это так нужно?

— Нет, — признался Ацуши. — Но когда ты злой, ты можешь много чего натворить. Кстати, почему ты на меня злишься? — вдруг спросил он.

Тацуя насторожился. Ацуши редко задавал такие вопросы, значит, правда волновался.

— Потому что… — Тацуя прикусил губу, замер, подыскивая слова. — Потому что мне кажется, что я ничего о тебе не знаю, — сказал он, наконец.

— Э?! — Ацуши действительно удивился, Тацуя почувствовал, как он напрягся всем телом. — То есть? Все ты знаешь.

— Нет, я серьезно. Я, конечно, знаю все про твои любимые конфеты, тянучки и прочую фигню, но это не самое важное для близкого друга, нет?

— А тебе кажется, этого мало? — протянул Ацуши. — Ты же всегда приносишь мне самое любимое, это же круто.

Тацуя разочарованно простонал.

— Вся команда знает про твои конфеты, Ацуши, — возразил он. Спорить было бесполезно. — Выходит, я как все, — пошутил он.

Ацуши не ответил, только шумно выдохнул, нарочито измученно.

— Ты же знаешь, как меня бесит, когда ты переживаешь из-за пустяков.

Едва успокоившись, Тацуя почувствовал, как снова заводится.

— Меня тоже много чего бесит, — сказал он и отодвинулся, выпрямляя спину.

Ацуши посмотрел на него, ни слова не говоря, — ждал продолжения.

— Например, ты все время молчишь, — продолжал Тацуя. — Не доверяешь мне ничего, да? Я просто не пойму.

— Чего? — глухо спросил Ацуши, хмурясь.

— Кто я тебе вообще? Лучший друг? Или как? — Тацуе стало страшно. — Ну же, чего молчишь? Опять молчишь, да ты хоть раз делился чем-то со мной?

— Хочешь? — Ацуши протягивал ему батончик.

Тацуя обомлел.

— Ты издеваешься? — неверяще спросил он, но лицо Ацуши было серьезным.

— Я делюсь, — сказал он. — Чего ты от меня хочешь, Муро-чин? 

Тацуя справился с собой, сжал руки в кулаки так, что ладоням стало больно.

— Хочу знать, о чем ты думаешь? Вернее, о чем молчишь. — Злость отступала. — Хочу, чтоб ты говорил со мной нормально, по душам, так делают все близкие люди, если что.

Ацуши смотрел то на него, то под ноги, а потом поднялся и протянул Тацуе руку.

— Все, да? — переспросил он, и Тацуя впервые услышал горечь в его тоне. Едва заметно, голос почти не изменился, Ацуши все так же тянул слова, но Тацуя расслышал. — Хорошо, — согласился тот. — Я все-все буду рассказывать. Только обыграй меня вначале.

Тацуя ошарашенно приоткрыл рот. Он все еще сидел, и поэтому Ацуши заслонил собой все — улицу, свет фонаря, — возвышался, как мифический титан, подпиравший плечами небо. Обыграть его — вот такого?

— Ты что, правда издеваешься? — выдохнул он.

— Нет, я думал, ты любишь так делать. Играть на что-то. — Ацуши покачал головой и ухватил за руку. — Поднимайся давай.

Тацуя пошел следом, как на поводке, и только через несколько секунд выдернул руку.

— Ты думаешь, что так сможешь молчать дальше? — спросил Тацуя. Если Ацуши действительно считал, что он отступится, то черта с два. — А если я выиграю, то что?

— Расскажу все, что спросишь, — отозвался Ацуши. — Иначе бы я не стал предлагать. Но учти, я не собираюсь тебя жалеть.

Тацуя почувствовал, как в нем появляется азарт. Значит, все-таки Ацуши принимал его в расчет, хотя бы чуть-чуть. 

— А я не собираюсь проигрывать, — решительно сказал Тацуя. — Хватит с меня.

Ацуши вдруг посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, широко, сонно, как давно уже не улыбался.

— Ну вот, Муро-чин, ты снова похож на себя обычного, — сказал он, растягивая слова, и зашуршал оберткой от батончика. — Так будешь или нет? В последний раз предлагаю.

— Ешь, Ацуши. 

Тацуя понял, что его как будто отпустило. Ацуши шел рядом, родной и надежный, и хранил все свои секреты за простоватой улыбкой.

Попадаться на нее Тацуя больше не собирался.

5.  
— Супер! — похвалила Алекс, прощаясь со своими учениками.

Тацуя проводил их взглядом и стер пот, заливающий лицо. Игра с бывшими учениками Алекс получилась отличной, но для него это была только разминка. Основательная, но все же — главная игра ждала впереди.

— А вы чего? — спросила Алекс озадаченно.

— А мы еще поиграем, да, Ацуши? — азартно сказал Тацуя и хохотнул, увидев недовольное лицо.

— Пристанешь же ты, Муро-чин.

И первым же забил, стоило только двусторонке начаться. Мощно, с силой — Тацуя знал: так не играют шутя, кто угодно, но только не Ацуши. Это было потрясно — знать, что для Ацуши они равны. И страшно — в глубине души Тацуя чуял: ему не справиться, просто не справиться.

— Муро-чин, — позвал Ацуши. — Ты либо играешь, либо мы идем обедать.

Тацуя отвел взгляд от укатившегося мяча, отмер и подумал, что хоть расшибется, но справится.

Влево, выпад, кроссовер — всем этим Ацуши не удивить, так, просто движения, натренированные до автоматизма. Но это ощуалось круче танцев, круче, чем короткая эйфория от алкоголя, эмоции били через край, и так хотелось вместе с мячом отбросить все сомнения, тревоги и волнение на пустом месте. Обход слева, вокруг высоченного Ацуши — Тацуя будто чувствовал свои руки впервые по-настоящему, и даже дыхание перехватывало от восторга. Он понятия не имел, как победить такую силу. Ацуши доставал до мяча повсюду, на каждый бросок находился идеальный блок-шот. Кажется, так Тацуя в первый раз и увидел игру Ацуши — когда собственный безотказный финт разбился о его защиту, как налетевшая на лобовое стекло мошка. 

Тацуя мог притвориться, что делает бросок, мог обмануть Ацуши и сменить направление, но длинные мощные руки успевали даже в самый последний момент. Ацуши, смертельно серьезный, перехватил мяч у самой сетки и тяжелым прыжком опустился на пол. 

— Я выиграл, — припечатал он.

— Да, — Тацуя кивнул, все еще не придя в себя. Икры тянуло тупой болью, он вдруг почувствовал накопившуюся усталость. — В другой раз поговорим, — пообещал он и понял, что улыбается.

— Тацуя, — осторожно сказала Алекс. — На тебя смотреть страшно. Что с вами обоими сегодня такое?

— Ничего, — покачал головой Тацуя и убрал лезущую в глаза челку за ухо. — Пока что ничего.

Поразительно, но проигрыш действовал как лекарство — когда только такое случалось? Он чувствовал только спортивную злость, и Ацуши, поглядывая свысока, с сомнением гордо хмыкал.

— Муро-чин, — спросил Ацуши через пару дней. — Тебя еще не достало? У тебя должны очень болеть ноги.

Ноги и правда побаливали — они с Ацуши много играли каждый день, или у Алекс в спортивном центре, или на стритбольной площадке. Они нашли ее всего в паре кварталов от дома, и их устроило все — мало прохожих, несколько скамеек, пустующая по вечерам детская карусель и щит с проржавевшим кольцом. Тацуе было все равно, где играть, а Ацуши просто шел туда, куда ближе. 

«Меня бесят люди, вечно смотрят как-то странно», — пожаловался как-то раз он, и с тех пор дальше этой обшарпанной площадки они не ходили.

— Я же сказал, что не проиграю, — упрямо возразил Тацуя. 

Как — он до сих пор не представлял. Поначалу ему казалось, что он что-нибудь придумает. После двух дней бесконечных проигрышей запал не исчез, а вот уверенности поубавилось. Хотелось бы надеяться на чудо в лучших традициях Голливуда, но Тацуя, проведя детство рядом с фабрикой грез, прекрасно знал, что эти улицы точно так же воняли мочой, даже рядом с Аллеей Славы, и не строил иллюзий. Чудес не бывает, по крайней мере, не в его случае. Нужно было что-то придумывать, но тело только всякий раз напоминало — всему есть предел.

— Тогда давай завтра, — Ацуши широко зевнул и опустился на скамейку, глядя в небо.

— Давай, все равно уже темно, — согласился Тацуя и присел рядом, вытягивая ноги. Носком кроссовки он доставал только до щиколотки Ацуши, даже когда сполз на краешек скамейки. Не думая, он легонько подтолкнул ногу Ацуши своей.

— Ну и высоченный же ты, — вздохнул Тацуя.

— Ага, — просто согласился тот. — А ты маленький и любопытный.

— Мне это важно, — отрезал Тацуя и тоже откинулся спиной на скамейку.

Над ними было темное небо, может, даже в звездах, только из-за огней большого города не вышло разглядеть ни одной. Тацуя прикрыл глаза и прислушался к ощущениям. Сбоку от Ацуши исходило тепло, было слышно, как он ерзает, устраиваясь поудобней, и очень захотелось просто ухватиться за него покрепче — так жутко вдруг стало под этим бездонным небом.

6.  
К концу недели Тацуя понял — он не справится один. Никак не справится. Сколько бы раз он ни обходил Ацуши, сколько бы раз он невероятным образом ни попадал в кольцо — Ацуши быстро брал контроль и в несколько приемов заканчивал игру, все равно побеждая. До отъезда в Токио оставалось меньше недели.

Ацуши уснул сразу после ужина, разомлевший и ленивый, и Тацуя осторожно выключил телевизор, чтобы не мешал.

— Уснул, — шепотом объяснил он матери, и та понимающе кивнула, посмотрела на спящего Ацуши и заулыбалась.

— Смешной, — шепотом сказала она. — И очень славный.

— Это точно, — согласился Тацуя. — Пусть спит, а я пройдусь немного.

Алекс оказалась дома. Она сразу же сунула Тацуе бутылку холодной воды, и они уселись на ступеньки крыльца.

— А чего это ты один?

— Ацуши уснул, — объяснил Тацуя. — И я даже рад, хотел просто поговорить с тобой.

Ему хотелось задать столько вопросов, но он не знал, как. Алекс решила за него — спросила прямо:

— Что с вами происходит?

— В смысле?

— Видел бы себя на площадке, — хмыкнула Алекс, — и не спрашивал бы. Сам на себя не похож, да и Ацуши тоже.

— Правда? — Тацуя помедлил. — Тебе видней со стороны, ты же тренер, — пожал он плечами.

— Вот как ты вдруг заговорил, — улыбнулась она. — Надо же, я дожила до того, что ты вдруг снова признал во мне авторитет. Приятно, Тацуя, приятно. Но хватит юлить, чего пришел?

Тацуя сделал большой глоток воды и наконец попросил:

— Мне нужно обыграть Ацуши. Помоги мне?

Веселость Алекс как ветром сдуло. Лицо перестало сиять, и Тацуя впервые заметил мелкие морщинки в уголках ее глаз и около губ — она всегда много улыбалась, смеялась, а сейчас вдруг показалась уже совсем не юной, а уставшей.

— Господи, Тацуя, милый мой, — покачала головой она. — Мало тебе той истории? Опять какие-нибудь дурацкие братства колец, или на что ты там играешь на этот раз?

— Все совсем не так! — Тацуя встрепенулся, задетый за живое. — Ничего подобного, просто мне очень нужно. Я должен победить его, хоть раз.

— Ацуши же совсем не такой, — начала Алекс. — Ты сам не видишь, ему до лампочки ваши игры? Что ты такого сделал, что он всерьез бежит за тобой на площадку во время каникул? На вас смотреть страшно.

На этот раз Тацуя долго молчал, обдумывал.

— Это не я предложил, — наконец тихо сказал он. — А он. Мы ссорились, по- настоящему.

— Ушам не верю, — хмыкнула Алекс. — И причем тут я? Я научила тебя всему, что умею, я уже не раз говорила.

Она отвернулась и замолчала.

— У тебя получилось тогда, ты почти выиграла, я видел, — начал Тацуя взволнованно. Перед глазами снова мелькнули воспоминания об игре Алекс и Ацуши один на один. — Наверное, мне нужно что-то новое. Что-то, чего я раньше не мог сделать хорошо. Что он не видел. Алекс, помоги мне, пожалуйста!

Она снова повернулась к нему, и Тацуя встретил ее сочувственный взгляд.

— Ну что ты будешь делать, вечно у тебя что-то происходит, — тихо сказала она и села ближе, положила руку на плечо, притягивая к себе. — Ты же сам помнишь, как он в два счета сделал меня, это ты тоже видел своими глазами.  
Тацуя упрямо вывернулся из-под руки.

— Он все время молчит, — начал он. — Молчит, и я никак не могу понять, что у него там в мыслях, а мне он не доверяет. Мы столько лет дружим, а получается, что друг из меня хреновый. Выходит, я недостаточно хорош? Недостаточно сильный, ненадежный, так? Пойми, Алекс, мне это важно. Я хочу знать, что он думает, про меня, про все это, я ведь волнуюсь. И если я выиграю, то…

Алекс раздосадовано покачала головой.

— Милый, послушай себя самого. Говоришь, что тебе важно его мнение, а сам только «я, я, я». Я хочу, мне важно, я должен, все я, я. А про него-то тут где? 

Алекс поднялась, коротко потрепала Тацую по волосам и мягко улыбнулась.

— Подумай немного, а потом уже играй. Хорошо подумаешь — хорошо сыграешь.

Тацуя замер, ошарашенный ее словами. Если она права, если он и правда был идиотом, то пришло время смеяться над собой.

— И, кстати, — Алекс высунула голову из-за двери. — Попробуй подсмотреть для себя что-нибудь у Новицки, а? У меня никогда не получался его одноногий прыжок, да и ты не самый высокий, но черт его знает, вдруг Ацуши не ждет от тебя ничего подобного? Разок, может, и сработает.

— Спасибо, — выговорил Тацуя и медленно побрел домой.

7.  
Разумеется, Тацуя следил за играми НБА, конечно же, он прекрасно помнил знаменитый прыжок на одной ноге — неизящный, некрасивый финт, но действенный и обманчивый. Совсем не такой, как фейки Алекс, он являлся полной противоположностью его собственной игре. До этого момента Тацуя и представить себе не мог, что будет отрабатывать этот трюк как заведенный с утра пораньше, пока Ацуши спит.

Он несколько раз падал на спину, не сумев удержать равновесие, несколько раз поскальзывался и ободрал все колени, но раз на сотый впервые почувствовал себя уверенно. Оставалось просто дождаться вечера, когда Ацуши согласится снова идти решать их спор — днем было слишком жарко и людно.

До вечера Тацуя весь извелся, волнуясь, как перед финалом кубка.

— Муро-чин, — пробормотал Ацуши. — У тебя все коленки в ссадинах. Где это ты так?

— Упал, — честно ответил Тацуя и, развернувшись к Ацуши, остановился. — Давай уже начнем, ладно?

Мяч упрямо не шел в сетку, и это не удивляло, но Тацуя был упрямей — счет почти сравнялся, и Ацуши начинал недовольно хмуриться. Такого за время их поединков еще не случалось — Тацуя проигрывал крупно, но не сегодня.

— Муро-чин, — угрожающе сказал он. — У тебя все равно не получится.

Ого, подумал Тацуя. Кто заговорил.

— Посмотрим! — выкрикнул он.

В этот вечер все ощущалось больнее — тело ныло от ссадин, зато голова была на удивление ясной.

Он выиграет, и Ацуши поймет, что он достоин его, начнет доверять, как раньше, как в школе. Тогда у него неплохо получалось, Ацуши всегда приходил к нему, когда расстраивался, рассказывал обо всем в двух словах и успокаивался.  
«Обманные финты не могут не сработать», — в голове зазвучал голос Алекс. И если не работает один, второй — то сработает пятый, седьмой, какой-нибудь да обязательно. Нужно просто продолжать играть, нужно просто не сдаваться.  
Выпад, перевод мяча, под ногой, за спиной — Ацуши был быстрым, но Тацуя не собирался отступать. Тот сощурился, серьезный, злой, и Тацуя почувствовал торжество: Ацуши боится проиграть, боится, черт подери! Он сделал обманное движение, заставил обходить себя с другой стороны, и это был шанс.

Поворот, не полностью, но со стороны наверняка выглядел убедительно. Правое колено пошло вперед — и Тацуя сделал осторожный, но сильный толчок с левой ноги. Время как будто застыло, Тацуя словно сам попал в замедленную съемку, оставалось только сделать бросок вовремя — ни секундой раньше, ни секундой позже. Раз, два, три — Ацуши распахнул глаза и попытался блокировать, меняя на ходу направление, но Тацуя выбрал идеальный момент для движения. Мяч едва коснулся пальцев Ацуши, чуть поменял траекторию, но долетел до сетки. Тацуе стало страшно — не попал, не смог!

Икры прошило болью, но это не имело значения — потом, все потом. Тацуя нырнул под руку Ацуши и изо всех сил оттолкнулся от асфальта. Было тяжело, кажется, Ацуши даже схватил его за футболку, но пальцы все-таки коснулись отскочившего от кольца мяча, и этого оказалось достаточно. Неудобный подбор, неудобная высота — неудобное все, из этого не мог выйти нормальный тип-шот, но глаза не врали: сетка колыхалась из стороны в сторону, а мяч упал на площадку ровно в тот момент, когда Тацуя неловко приземлился на обе ноги и тут же осел прямо под кольцом. 

Левую икру свело судорогой, пришлось закусить губу, чтоб не взвыть, но через пару секунд острая боль отступила, пелена перед глазами рассеялась, и Тацуя, так и не встав, посмотрел наверх. Ацуши стоял рядом, мрачный и растерянный, словно не мог поверить, что это все-таки произошло. Тацуя и сам не верил.

— Десять-восемь, Ацуши, — прохрипел он и зашелся долгим сухим кашлем. В носу щипало, по спине прошел озноб — только сейчас Тацуя понял, что на улице стало по-вечернему прохладно.

Ацуши опустился рядом на корточки и негромко спросил:

— Сильно ударился?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Тацуя, но встать с первого раза не смог — отголоски судороги все еще мешали ровно стоять, и Тацуя, опираясь на подставленную руку Ацуши, с силой сжал голень пальцами. Стало чуть легче, и он сделал несколько шагов сам.

— Спасибо.

Он выиграл, впервые выиграл у Ацуши, прыгнул выше своей головы. Он думал, что вкус победы будет непередаваемым, но сейчас почему-то было неясно, что с этой победой делать.

— Не знал, что ты так умеешь, — наконец сказал Ацуши и неторопливо поднял мяч.

— Я сам не знал, — признался Тацуя.

— Тебе просто повезло, — он совсем на это не обиделся, ведь Ацуши был прав. Он просто размышлял вслух, и это звучало непривычно. — Ерунда какая-то, а не трюк. Больше такое не прокатит.

— Ерунда, — не стал спорить Тацуя. — Порнография, а не финт. Но мне плевать, если честно, как это смотрелось.

— Смотрелось так, как будто ты вот-вот сломаешь спину или ногу, — сказал Ацуши и присел на скамейку, глядя в сторону.

Тацуя в нетерпении открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл. С чего начать, как себя вести — он просто не знал. Столько раз представлял себе их разговор, а на деле, оказывается, не ожидал, что он состоится.

— Пойдем? — предложил Ацуши. Наверное, Тацуе казалось, но голос звучал совсем по-другому, как будто бы слова давались тому с трудом.

Каждый шаг отдавался несильной болью, Тацуя наконец-то почувствовал всю усталость от бесконечной утренней тренировки и от высоких прыжков. Если бы сейчас в Японии шел игровой сезон, ему бы попало от физиотерапевта и тренера за такие нагрузки без системы, но эта игра стоила свеч.

— Ацуши, — позвал он. — Ты обещал поговорить со мной.

Тот брел рядом, опустив плечи, будто хотел стать незаметным — при его-то росте.

— Ага.

— М-м-м, — замялся Тацуя. — Тогда не молчи.

— Спрашивай, — буркнул Ацуши. — Чего хотел.

В доме уже не горел свет, и Тацуя запоздало понял: время шло к полуночи, они заигрались и забыли про все на свете. Они тихо скользнули внутрь и в полумраке пошли по коридору. Хотелось в душ и переодеться, но поговорить хотелось еще больше. Тацуя дошел до своей комнаты, кивком пригласил Ацуши зайти и закрыл дверь.

— Злишься на меня? — шепотом спросил он.

— Ага, ненавижу проигрывать, — отозвался наконец тот и сел на кровать. Свет они так и не зажгли. Уличные огни пробивались сквозь жалюзи, делили темноту на полоски.

— Меня теперь тоже ненавидишь? — полушутя спросил Тацуя, но Ацуши так посмотрел на него, что всю веселость как ветром сдуло. Стало тревожно и неловко.

— Нет, — тяжело сказал Ацуши. — Хотя сейчас меня бесит. То, что ты заставляешь меня делать все это. Не ненавижу.

Тацуя осторожно сел рядом. Слова Ацуши казались скомканными, фразы складывались будто с трудом.

— Ты правда не любишь баскетбол? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову. — По-настоящему?

— По-настоящему, — Ацуши кивнул, Тацуя увидел, как подрагивают его длинные пальцы. — Мне все равно на него.

— А зачем играешь все эти годы?

— Ты за этим меня мучал? — грустно спросил Ацуши и вздохнул. А потом тихо добавил: — Я больше ничего не умею делать хорошо, вот и все.

— Я думал, тебе плевать на такие вещи. Думал, ты всегда делаешь то, что нравится.

— Мне плевать, — согласился Ацуши и запнулся, подыскивая слова, будто раздумывая, продолжать ли ему.

— Ты обещал, — шепотом напомнил Тацуя и выжидающе заглянул в лицо. Ацуши резко отвернулся, так, что волосы хлестко задели щеку.

— Тебе не плевать, вот и все, — признался он. — Ты ведь поэтому со мной общаешься.

Тацуя подавился воздухом.

— С чего ты взял?!

— С того, что ты помешан на баскетболе, — пожал плечами Ацуши. — А у меня просто получается. Думаешь, я не знаю, что про меня говорят, Муро-чин? — Тацуя понял, что впервые видит, как Ацуши усмехается — не улыбается сонно и забавно, не хмурится, а усмехается. — Что кроме баскетбола я ни на что не гожусь, выходит, это правда.

— Нет, — возразил Тацуя. — И потом, быть не может, чтоб тебя такое волновало, Боже мой, Ацуши, это же ты, тебе всегда пофигу, что там остальные подумают!

— Остальные — да, — согласился он. — Просто ты — не остальные. Помнишь, еще в школе, ты плакал тогда так глупо. А я не знаю, что делать, когда ты плачешь, хорошо, что с тех пор ты больше ни разу так не делал. Но когда ты злишься, я тоже не знаю, что делать. Мне хочется, чтоб ты перестал, а как еще тебя успокоить, только предложить играть. Но знаешь, я не должен был проигрывать, — резко закончил он. — Потому что ты не должен был бы всего этого знать.

— Почему? — взволнованно возразил Тацуя. Такой поток неловко связанных между собой слов шокировал. — Почему ты вообще никогда со мной толком не говорил нормально? Я даже не знал, что ты задумываешься о таких вещах…

— Конечно, — протянул Ацуши. — Ты ведь тоже считал, что я идиот, разве нет?

— Нет!

— Все так считали. Когда я был маленький, врач думала, что у меня аутизм. Мидо-чин до сих пор так говорит. Я привык, и мне было все равно. Пока ты не появился.

— Я так не думаю, — упрямо сказал Тацуя. — Ты мог бы рассказать мне, мы ведь друзья, разве нет? Ацуши? Черт подери…

— Нет, — вдруг отрезал тот и наконец посмотрел Тацуе прямо в глаза. — Уже давно нет. Какие мы друзья, Муро-чин? Сам не видишь, какие мы разные? Меня боятся, а тебя любят — все, совсем все, у тебя все получается, и баскетбол, и все остальное. Друзей так не ревнуют, — Ацуши шумно выдохнул, прикусил губу и покачал головой, пытливо вглядываясь. — В друзей не влюбляются, Муро-чин, — совсем тихо сказал он, и Тацуя замер. — И теперь мы точно не друзья, вряд ли тебе нужно такое, — добавил Ацуши и поднялся. — Не думал, что смогу проиграть, но с победой тебя, Муро-чин.

И прежде, чем Тацуя успел сказать хоть слово, вышел.

Собраться с мыслями не получалось, было странно, и жутко, и больно, и радостно — все сразу. Он никогда не слышал, чтоб Ацуши говорил так много серьезных вещей, никогда не задумывался, что его волнует это все — не мог и представить. 

Совсем другой Ацуши, взрослый, подавленный, таким он его никогда не видел. Тацую вдруг охватило чувство мучительного стыда — за то, что вынудил Ацуши, за то, что он сам такой эгоист.

В друзей не влюбляются — точнее и не скажешь.

Тацуя сжал кулак. Как легко теперь сложить два и два, зная ответ: Ацуши был рядом всегда, даже когда ему что-то не нравилось, ни разу не огрызнулся, когда Тацуя злился по-настоящему, не ударил в ответ, хотя мог бы, и был бы прав. Встали на место все долгие взгляды, все недовольство людьми вокруг, нелюбовь к Тайге, к письмам поклонниц Тацуи — черт подери, как же теперь все казалось простым и ясным.

Он решительно встал и вышел в коридор.

Тацуя дернул за ручку, дверь поддалась, и он ввалился в комнату. Ацуши непонимающе обернулся, и Тацуя просто отпустил себя. Кровать жалобно скрипнула, когда он подтолкнул Ацуши к краю, и тот, потеряв от неожиданности равновесие, неловко рухнул на покрывало.

— Муро-чин, что ты делаешь?..

Тацуя вгляделся в его лицо и склонился ниже, пока горячее дыхание не обожгло губы. Запах жвачки и конфет, немного пота, немного одеколона — все это просто опьяняло, хотелось всего и сразу.

— Уйди, — хрипло попросил Ацуши, напрягся всем телом, но не оттолкнул, и Тацуя снова поцеловал его.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал он, разорвав поцелуй. — Но ты прав, в друзей не влюбляются. А я, Ацуши, — Тацуя посмотрел на него, убрал со лба волосы, — я очень хреновый друг. Прости, — добавил он тише.

— Муро-чин, — наконец произнес Ацуши, осторожно стряхнул его с себя, легко, не напрягаясь, и уселся на постели, притягивая ближе. — Раз так, то я не хочу с тобой дружить, — Тацуе показалось, что наконец-то он чувствует в его голосе улыбку.

— А чего хочешь? — спросил он и уткнулся носом в шею Ацуши, глубоко вдохнул запах.

— Хочу как сейчас, — тот погладил его по спине, прижал к себе покрепче. — Чтоб рядом с тобой. Даже хочу играть с тобой в твой тупой баскетбол. И пить с тобой колу, как в том твоем глупом стишке. И тебя тоже хочу.

Говорить о главном было, оказывается, невероятно трудно. Хотя, теперь Тацуя не сомневался: о главном говорить и не стоило — все самое важное нужно просто делать. И никаких пустых слов.


End file.
